Sueños
by Lakentsb
Summary: "Demasiado hermoso para ser real y demasiado real para ser un invento".Bella Swan estaba condenada, si, desde el dia en que sus oidos escucharon aquella voz...   AH. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduccion.**

"Eres lo que contemplas" leyó, y no pudo evitar suspirar.

No la contemplaba a ella en realidad, pero qué no daría por ser ella, por un día solamete... y volver sentirse viva, al menos por 24 horas seguidas.

La opresión en el pecho seguia ahi.

Se perfilaba perfectamente al detener sus dedos en aquellos ojos acuosos, en ese rostro imperfectamente perfecto y extraño que la miraba desde el papel.

_"Demasiado hermoso para ser real ... demasiado real para ser un invento de la imaginación."_

_Enloquecerás pronto...Bella. Deja ya de llorar._

¡Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su voz!

Pero el efecto sería demasiado intenso si lo hiciera.  
Tal vez esta noche, en sus sueños...

_¡Nada era real, nunca! _

Y Bella Swan esta condenada a esta vida simple, arruinada definitivamente.

Si, desde el día en que sus oidos escucharon aquella voz. Desde aquella noche en que su risa le llego al alma, y algo se instaló en ella.

Algo que al principio no quiso reconocer, y que luego se convirtió en esta tortura.

* * *

**_Una breve introducción. _**

**_Será una historia algo melancolica, advierto. _**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Saluditos! _**

**_Lakentsb._**


	2. Ella

Ella.

Era mi segundo dia en la gran ciudad.

En realidad siempre vivi por aqui, pero en los suburbios. lo que significa mas o menos, que la casa de mis padres estaba a una hora de viaje en transporte público o tal vez un poco más.

Al menos eso es lo que recuerdo, y mis primeros recuerdos coherentes son desde que tenía casi cuatro años.

Tenia 26 y estaba recien graduaba en la universidad.  
Literalmente, estaba estrenando mi vida:

nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nuevo trabajo, y también, mal que me pesara, nuevo _estado civi_l.

Si, acababa de romper con mi novio de toda la vida pocas semanas atras.

Fue justo luego de la fiesta de graduación cuando descubrí que _él _no era la persona que yo creia. Y que mi perfecta vida de 10 años junto a él se derrumbó de la noche a la mañana.

Nos conocimos en el instituto, fuimos los mejores amigos hasta que finalmente nos hicimos novios y partimos juntos a la universidad.

Ahi estaba yo ahora, regresando a casa luego de mi primer dia de trabajo como recien graduada.

Era el trabajo de mis sueños, habia llegado a mi de una forma inesperada y ahora tenía un pequeño puesto de editora en una de las editoriales mas importantes de la ciudad.

y un reciente contrato para la publicacion de mi primer libro, del cual estabamos casi cerrando la edicion y se lanzaria al mercado en las proximas semanas.

Nada realmente importante, lo mío no eran las historias románticas o novelas, al menos no aun. Yo era una poeta de alma, que desde los 13 años, cada vez que tomaba un lapiz y un papel, me brotaban las lineas rimadas de una poesia.

Como solía sucederme desde las últimas semanas, cuando mi cerebro abandonaba el _modo trabajo_, me sentia decaer. Lentamente mi ánimo descendía en un abismo de oscuridad, donde la noción de soledad recien adquirida se volvia inmensa y asfixiante.

Nunca habia estado sola tanto tiempo en toda mi vida. Ni tan lejos de mi casa y de mis amigos.

Aunque no era la primera vez que me alejaba de mis padres, ya habian pasado seis años desde que los dejara para partir hacia la universidad, casi al otro lado del pais. Pero aquella vez todo era diferente, porque me iba con Jacob.

Ademas,estaban algunos de mis amigos alli, y pronto la vida me reencontró también con algunas personas que conoci durante mi infancia, o en mis vacaciones y habian elegido la misma universidad. La rutina terminó haciendonos cercanos.

Ahora estaba sola, enserio y de verdad.

Alice, mi mejor amiga y compañera de habitación de la universidad, habia ganado recientemente una beca para especializarse en su visionaria carrera de economia e inversiones y habia volado, literalmente, al otro lado del océano tras ella. no regresaria al menos por un año, y por el momento, yo aun no conocia a nadie en la ciudad.

Estabamos en el mes de Septiembre, pleno otoño en Nueva York, y como yo era definitivamente una poeta, el otoño, y el lento morir de las hojas en los árboles, tenian cierto embrujo sobre mi.

Los colores ocres, amarillos, los cielos nubosos, todo conspiraba para que una parte de mi, que no solia asomarse muy seguido, saliera a flote y me anegara completamente: _la melancolía._

Los arboles, pintados de amarillo y ocre en la immensa avenida, parecían pequeños plantines de adorno en comparación con los interminables edificios. Pero no dejaban de tener su magia en aquel precioso atardecer.

Como toda mi vida, la hora del crepúsculo ejercía ese poder extraño sobre mi. Arrancándome un suspiro, y haciendo que me detuviera,siempre, sin importar donde me encontrara, justo en ese preciso instante en que el cielo cambia de color perdiendo el ultimo rastro de luz naranja para oscurecer.

_"la hora en que la luz se rinde"_ pensé mecanicamente, otra vez.

Aunque en el medio de esta enorme ciudad, y justo en la hora pico, donde miles de personas salian apresuradas de los edificios llenando las calles como hormigas, o mas bien convirtiendolas en un mar de gente. Ese momento exacto y casi magico para mi no se apreciaba demasiado. O al menos nadie a mi alrededor se detenia por ello, y mucho menos parecia percatarse del momento.

Volvi a tomar aire y caminar, luego de estar detenida viendo como el ultimo rayo de luz naranja desaparecia opacando el reflejo en los cristales espejados de los edificios.  
Ya estaba a pocas cuadras de la salida del metro que debia tomar para llegar a casa.

_Casa_. Si un departamento en el 8vo piso de un edificio de 30, ni muy lujoso ni muy pobre, podia llamarse una _casa._

Tomé las escaleras que descendian a una de las bocas que se veia menos agitada esquivando cuidadosamente el mar de personas que subian, y me adentré en el largo tunel que llevaba hacia mi anden.

A diferencia de la mañana, un grupo de gente se detenía ahora en una de las intersecciones del tunel, donde se oía el armónico rasgueo de las cuerdas de una guitarra.

_"un artista callejero"_ pense.

No era algo nuevo para mi.

De hecho, recordaba muy bien que cuando era niña, solia quedarme escuchándolos embobada, o mirando sus espectaculos hasta que mi padre o mi madre me arrancaban a tirones para seguir camino.

Mi madre, siempre impaciente, refunfuñaba que no valia la pena detenerse ante una persona que desperdiciaba el valioso tiempo de su vida de esa manera, habiendo tantas formas mejores de ganarse la vida...  
Pero yo era demasido pequeña para comprender, y simplemente me dejaba atrapar por la magia de los colores que mesclaba con los dedos algun pintor de azulejos, o por las melodias tristes que algun flaco y desgarbado musico le arrancara a las cuerdas de su guitarra, saxo, o cualquier isntrumento que cargara e hiciera musica.

Supongo que mi vena artistica se alimentaba de esos momentos desde ya, porque una extraña sensacion de intensidad me llenaba el pecho cuando cerraba los ojos para oirlos, y luego los abria mirando hacia arriba, y me perdia en el contraste de millones de cristales en los altos edificios contra el cielo, siempre celeste y limpido del otoño y las sombras aqui abajo. donde la altura de las torres no permitia al sol llegar.

Algo tan distinto a los suburbios, y al gran patio de mi casa. Donde solia tenderme por horas en el suelo a contemplar las nubes.

La pequeña aglomeracion de gente no me permitio ver con claridad a la o las personas que estaban alli sentadas,  
y no estaba en mis planes detenerme, al menos no hoy.

Sin embargo, el rasgueo profundo de aquella guitarra logró extremecerme mientras avanzaba la corta distancia hacia el otro tramo del tunel del que salia mi tren. Mis pies vacilaron, y a pesar del aire calido que siempre habia alli abajo, la piel de mis brazos se erizo e instintivamente hundi mis manos en lo mas profundo de los bolsillos de la chaqueta azul de mi serio traje de vestir sastre que llevaba como parte dle uniforme de la editorial.

No pude evitar hechar un vistazo al pasar justo por delante del pequeño grupo de espectadores, pero mi escaso metro 56 apenas me dejo entrever un palido brazo y el destello de una cabellera cobriza inclinada sobre el cuerpo ondulado y oscuro de la guitarra.

Me sonrei al notar lo estratégico de su posicion, ya que casi llegando al final del pasillo, los acordes de la guitarra de aquel muchacho se oian con total claridad.

Fue en ese momento que mis pies dejaron de responderme totalmente, y una sensacion desconocida e inexplicable me invadió desde el centro de mi pecho, apretando mi respiracion.

Aquella voz, increiblemente profunda, masculina y melodiosa que broto desde el extremo del tunel, me sacudio por completo, removiendo en mí algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo dormido: aquella vieja sensacion de intensidad, que como una profunda punzada, y mesclada ahora con una especie de dolor, me atravesó, haciendo que me llevara una mano al pecho y tuviera que sujetarme de la pared.

- ¿señorita? se encuentra usted bien?

La amable voz masculina y una mano tocando mi antebrazo me hicieron abrir los ojos un poco asustada al darme cuenta de que, en vez de un correcto y formal señor mayor, vestido de traje y con pinta de ejecutivo, podria haber sido un maleante el que me sorprendiera en esa estupida y vulnerable posicion.  
Me reproche a mi misma por mi falta de cuidado.

- Si, si, solo fue un pequeño mareo pero estoy perfectamente, -Sonrei, tratando de sonar convincente.

La realidad era que no tenía idea de que e me habia sucddido. ¿impresion?

El profundo e intenso rasgueo, ahora acompañado de aquella voz melodiosa, volvio a inundarme por completo y respiré,  
profundamente, tratando de desvanecer la sensacion.

No podia explicarme por qué me afectaba tanto aquella voz.

Tal vez era ese dejo de tristeza de fondo, que podia percibir claramente a pesar de la letra de aquella cancion: un relato de alquien que habia logrado salir de las sombras.

Sin embargo,yo sentia que el dueño de la voz en realidad se ahogaba en ellas, y que su dolor me dolia tambien a mi.

El eco de la voz se fue apagando lentamente, al mismo tiempo que un creciente sumbido en las vias anunciaba la llegada del tren. Sacudi mi cabeza como si de un sueño se tratase y obligue a mis pies a moverse hacia el anden.

El eco de aquella voz quedó grabadó en mi cabeza y la letra de aquella canción me dio vueltas en la memoria durante todo el trayecto a casa, intercalandose con mi melancolia y la cadencia monotona del sonido del tren.

* * *

_**Bueno. Aqui el primer capitulo, y un pantallazo del perfil de nuestra protagonista.**_

_**Espero sus opiniones.**_

_**Saluditos!**_

_**Lakentsb  
**_


	3. 3 El

_**El.**_

_Mi segundo día en America._

Levanté mi lata de cerveza y la choqué en un brindis imaginario con mi propio reflejo, que me devolvía el vidrio de la cocina del nuevo departamento recien arreglado por mi hermana para mí.

Me detuve en aquella imagen que me contemplaba por un momento: _Patetico._ Como mi vida.

Vamos, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Con 28 años no he logrado aún nada decente.

Y, aunque mis padres no me lo reprocharan jamás, yo no puedo evitar hacerlo. Lo unico que he logrado hacer bien desde que tengo memoria, lo unico que en realidad se hacer bien es música:

_Tocar musica, componer musica...cantar musica..._

ok, ok, si, llegue hasta la universidad , una buena universidad. Una muy buena en realidad, Porque, esta bien,  
lo admito: logre una beca importante con mi música...

Pero mi sueño se quedo en la mitad... o mejor dicho, en la nada. Si lo miro objetivametne. o _crudamente,_ como lo mira siempre todo el mundo hasta ahora.  
Poco tiempo bastó para que me diera cuenta de que, por mas universitario que fuera, sin un título en mis manos, yo no era _nadie_.

La profecía se habia cumplido, tal cual a como ella me lo gritara...

_"¡nadie Cullen, nunca serás nadie!"_

Sus palabras aun resonaban en mi mente algunas veces... lo que _ella _pensaba, lo que yo pensaba, lo que demasiada gente pensaba... solo mi madre no pensaba asi.

_" eres alguien, siempre seras alguien para mi, para nosotros...Deberias grabartelo, tu eres todo para nosotros"_ -me repetia constantemente, cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. querí a _mi_ éxito, _mi_ vida, _mi_ dinero... _mis cosas_... Justo todo lo que habia perdido a los 26.

_-"tal vez ya es hora de regresar a casa, hermanito."_

_Hora de regresar a casa..._

_Yo ya no tenía una casa. _

_Ya llevaba 10 años lejos de casa, del otro lado del océano. Y yo los habia abandonado a todos, por un sueño, uno que no habia logrado alcanzar ..._

_En crudas cuentas, al final no había a logrado nada, solo alejarme demasiado de las únicas personas en el mundo para las que era alguien._

_Tal vez mi hermana tuviera razón (para variar) y ya era hora de que volviera al nido. Aunque de alguna forma aquello para mi significaba claudicar._

_Ella observó mi rostro compungido en la pantalla de su netbook y agregó._

_-bueno, en realidad no literalmente a casa. Ya sabes que por un año no necesitaré mi departamento en Nueva York, puedes instalarte alli... es un buen lugar..._

_- ¡No! ¡No pienso vivir en un lugar en lo que cada cosas que miras es rosa! -protest é, arrancando en ella aquella carcajada que tanto añoraba._

_Pero su rostro se puso totalmente serio cuando hablo nuevamente y pude ver en sus ojos aquella determinacion que tanto admiraba y temia._

_- Si me dices que vuelves a casa prometo arreglartelo a tu gusto...-replicó, haciendo un hermoso puchero. _

_Su ofrecimiento era una enorme caricia a mi corazón. ya sabia yo cuanto amaba aquel lugar, era su lugar. y tambien cuantas energias habia puesto en arreglarlo a su gusto para ofrecer cambiarlo todo solo para mi._

_- No, no tienes que hacer semejante sacrificio por mi.-me negué ._  
_- lo quiero hacer, eres mi único hermano.._

_Pude notar como, en un gesto que quiso pasar desapercibido, se escurrió rápidamente una lágrima de sus ojos._

_-Bien, suspiré._

_Ya sabia como terminaban ese tipo de conversaciones si no accedia. Ella estaba muy sensible con esto de su inminente viaje, era la primera vez que iba a estar por tanto tiempo lejos de casa... y , no darle la razon a mi unica hermana... Ella era la menor, pero cuando algo se le metia en la cabeza... eso era algo que habia aprendido bien: no era conveniente contradecirla._

_-ok, ok... si, voy a ir, solo necesito un mes más aqui para arreglar mis cosas, -contesté, en un tono de voz que me resultó a mi mismo un poco mas alegre de lo esperado. _

_Tal vez yo tenia mas deseo de volver al nido del que estaba dispuesto a admitir._

_- ¡genial! -grito. -es todo lo que necesito. - y desapareció del recuadro de la web cam, dejando un halo tras de si como si se moviera con supervelocidad._

_Me rei a mi pesar: Ella se movía con supervelocidad._

.

.

Y aqui estaba, instalado en el ex departamento rosa de mi hermana menor, ahora pintado de azul.

Viviendo nuevamente en esta enorme ciduad, que de pronto se me antojaba tan desconocida como amenazante. Una ciudad de la que llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado.

La casa de nuestros padres no estaba lejos del departamento...Tal vez solo eran dos horas de viaje hasta los suburbios, pero todavia no los habia visto y no queria verlos todavia. No, hasta tener algo importante que decirles sobre mi futuro aqui. Algo como que tenia un trabajo por ejemplo. Pero un trabajo que incluyera hacer musica..

No era un idiota. sabia muy bien que nadie resuelve su vida en dos días, pero era muy conciente de que necesitaba dinero, _urgente_.  
Mi hermana, tan previsora como siempre, (¿o deberia decir visionaria?) se habia molestado en dejarme el refrigerador y las alacenas llenas de comida.

Tambien me encontre con varias mudas de ropa nueva en los armarios de la habitación. Aunque no eran muy de mi estilo. Eran demasiado formales al lado de mis raidas camisetas y mis camisas a cuadros.

Ademas yo no queria vivir de ella, ni de mis padres, ni iba a esperar a que las provisiones se me terminaran para conseguir dinero.

Asi que, apenas me repuse del largo vuelo, y aunque era mi primer dia en la ciudad, luego de acomodar los escasos contenidos de mi maleta en los cajones y las perchas de mi nuevo cuarto, ducharme y vestirme con mis habituales camisetas, jeans desgastados y mi chaqueta negra de cuero, colgué mi guitarra en mis hombros y me pase la mañana recorriendo bares, pubs y pequeños recintos en aquella zona de la ciudad de la que habia oido tantas veces hablar, ofreciendome como músico.

_nada._

Nadie queria a un desconocido como yo. Al punto de ni siqueira molestarse en escucharme cantar una vez, para ver si realmente valia la pena. Solo me decian, algunos hasta con cierto desprecio, cosas como _-"eres demasiado..."_ y buscaban en su cerebro, por demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, algun adjetivo lo suficientemente conveniente como para justificar su infundado rechazo.

Pero yo no iba a rendirme, no aun.

Luego de tomarme un café con un sandwch caliente para renovar fuerzas cuando ya habia pasado bastante tiempo del mediodia, recorri las calles una vez mas, visitando otros cuantos lugares con el mismo resultado: _nada_.

Ahora estaba agotado. Andaba a pie, y mi guitarra comenzaba a pesar en mi espalda.

Pero ni loco usaria el auto de mi hermana para salir a buscar trabajo. Aquellos lugareños solo pensarían que yo era otro niño rico aburrido del dinero, y mucho menos me tomarian enserio.

El problema era que yo sí era un niño rico, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, pero uno que queria vivir de su propio esfuerzo.

Caminé un rato mas, esta vez sin rumbo, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en la gran avenida que cruzaba frente al parque central.

Las largas sombras de los edificios sobre la calle me hicieron notar cuánto del dia habia pasado ya. Me perdi por un momento en los destellos naranjas que comenzaban a colarse entre los edificios, creando una gama de colores tan surrealista que a cualquiera le cortaria la respiracion.

A cualquiera que se detuviera a observarlo, claro.

Pero, vamos, ya nadie se detenia a observar esas cosas. ¡La vida estaba siempre tan ocupada! Siempre habia cosas demasiado importantes.. Siempre se estaba lo suficientemente ocupado como para no detenerse por algo asi.

Suspiré, y recoste mi guitarra en un pequeño monumento de metal negro, sentandome en él. Entonces me percate de que la boca del metro que me llevaria de nuevo a casa estaba a escasos cinco metros frente a mí.

Decidi que ningun cataclismo sucederia si me detenia alli por los proximos instantes para guardar ese derroche de colores en mi retina.

A pesar del cansancio, una sonrisa de satisfacción se escapó de mis labios. El atardecer tenía siempre ese encanto mágico sobre mi, desde que era un niño. Supongo que mi madre tenía mucho que ver con eso, ya que soliamos quedarnos los dos sentados, quietos y silenciosos por largo rato, mirando como las luces de la tarde danzaban dentro del gran espejo de agua que comenzaba a escasos metros del sendero que salia del patio trasero de nuestra casa en los suburbios.

A pesar de los años que llevaba viviendo lejos, aun no habia logrado borrar esa antigua costumbre de contemplar las luces del atardecer.

Baje las escaleras de la boca del metro con otro animo. Incluso, iba tarareando inconcientemente una de mis canciones predilectas, hasta que, en la interseccion de los tuneles, el eco de mi propia voz me dio una idea.

_Ya que nadie habia dado hoy la oportunidad de cantar y demostrar que mi voz valía a la pena... yo les daria la oportunidad todos de oirme._

No lo dude ni un segundo mas y me detuve junto a la habitual saliente en la pared de oscuros ceramicos, en la interseccion del tunel, serviria perfectamente de asiento, o para apoyar mi pie.  
Desenfunde mi amada guitarra con calma, colgandome nuevamente la funda en la espalda y tome unos minutos afinandola. Para cuando termine, encontre que ya habia varios transeuntes detenidos y con miradas espectantes.

Sonrei. esto era buena señal.

Comence a rasguear lentamente las cuerdas de mi guitarra mientras interiormente me debatia en la desicion de que cancion cantar...

Elegi una que yo mismo habia compuesto, años atras,justo cuando pense que mi vida por fin tomaba su rumbo y salia de mi tunel habitual de melancolia.

Noté que la gente se detenia a escucharme, formando un pequeño corro a mi alrededor y seguí cantando.

No tenia prisa ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi, fue solo cuando uno de los transeuntes dijo que el proximo era el ultimo tren que pasaríaa que decidi que ya era hora de marcharme. fue cuando me percate de la pequeá caja junto a mi pie, llena de monedas y billetes...

.

.

Mis ojos volvieron a centrarse en la imagen que reflejaba el vidrio de la cocina. No tenia tan mala apariencia despues de todo.

_-solamente sigues siendo demasido blanco, demasiado alto y demasiado desgarbado... y tu cabello, como siempre, esta demasiado revuelto._ -dijo aquella vocecita interior que jamás se callaba.

La pequeña pila de billetes y monedas que habia recolectado seguia sobre la mesa. Eso no era lo que buscaba,  
pero pude evitar cierta satisfaccion al pensar eran una especie de prueba, una clara señal de que a la gente le gustaba lo que escuchaba.

Mire el reloj de pared y agradeci qeu aun fuera temprano. Esa mañana saldria de nuevo a recorrer lugares, esperaba tener mejor suerte y consguir algo para no tener que caer de nuevo en aquel tunel... aquella no era una opcion que estuviera considerando seriamente tomar.

Bajé por el ascensor silbando bajito.

Estaba llegando a las enormes puertas del edificio cuando la vi: una muchacha delgada, de rasgos estilizados y piel palida corria por la vereda vacia con el brazo extendido, seguramente atajando un taxi.

Sin entender la razon de mi reaccion, su propio apuro me urgió y termine corriendo hasta el borde de la vereda, intentando alcanzarla y llegando justo cuando ella desaparecia dentro de un taxi.

Un exquisito rastro de fresas y flores silvestres se filtró por mi nariz en ese momento y me volvi, buscando a mi alrededor el origen de aquel perfume tan perfecto, pero la vereda seguia igual de vacia.

_No, ella no puede oler de esa manera._

Sacudi mi cabeza mientras caminaba rumbo a la boca del metro con mi guitarra a la espalda igual que ayer.  
La imagen y el recuerdo de aquel prefume, cuyo dueño no podia ser otro que aquella muchcaha, me perdiguieron toda la mañana.

Aquellos cabellos castaños, largos y ondulados remolineando en la brisa, sus blancas mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera, su delgada mano con graciles dedos extendidos haciendole señas al taxi... toda su figura, estilizada y escondida dentro de ese formal traje sastre que se veia a la legua era extraño a ella, no abandonaba mi mente.

Sin darme cuenta, una melodia comenzó a bullir en mi cabeza mientras caminaba, y apenas logré sentarme ya en el metro, saqué de mi bolsillo la pequeña libretita que llevaba siempre y comencé a escribir la musica de esa nueva cancion que poco a poco iba tomando forma en mi mente.

No habia terminado toda la idea aun cuando llegue a mi destino, pero decidi que me concentraria en ella mas tarde.

Recorri nuevamente calle tras calle y bar tras bar hasta el mediodia sin exito.

Cansado y hambriento, decidi gastar algo del dinero que habia _"ganado"_ el dia anterior en un plato de comida caliente cuando el olor a pasta y salza proveniente de un pequeño restaurate hizo que mi estomago crujiera.

_La bella italia_ -clamaba el cartel.

Empuje la puerta de madera y cristal, adentrandome en aquel aroma suculento que tanto me gustaba, y me sente en el rincon mas apartado que encontre.

Una camarera algo provocativa me trajo el menu y espero la orden sin dejar de devorarme con la mirada.

Tanta insistencia en mirarme termino haciendo que instintivametne buscara mi reflejo en algun espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio.

Elegi el plato del dia, era el mas economico y tambien mi preferido:_ lasaña._

Mientras lo esperaba, me perdi por un momento comtemplando aquel lugar: era calido y familiar, el tamaño justo como para sentirse comodo, ni ostentoso ni burdo.

Algo me llamo la atencion en la pared del fondo, cerca de donde yo estaba sentado, era un cartel algo arrumbado:

_"noche de karaoke, hoy: ..."_

Pero mi corazon salto al ver aquel hermoso piano en el cual estaba apoyado dicho cartel. Estaba cerrado, y cubierto con una funda de cuero negra con evidentes rastros de polvo, pero mis extensos conocimientos universitarios me dejaron saber enseguida que aquel era un instrumento demasiado lujoso para estar alli, y un verdadero desperdicio tambien, ya que estaba arrumbado.

Mientras devoraba mi plato de lasaña trate de imaginarme como habrian sido las noches de karaoque en un lugar como aquel. No pude resistirme al terminar, y caminé hacia el piano, recorriendo con mis dedos la polvorienta funda y  
preguntandome la razon por la que un instrumento tan valioso como aquel hubiera quedado alli, en un rincon, casi olvidado.

-hermoso instrumento ¿verdad?

La voz algo opaca de un hombre mayor y pulcramente vestido me sobresalto y guarde mis manos en los bolsillos.

-lo siento.  
-no, no te disculpes. Eres musico, por eso te llamo la atencion.

Sus pequeños y viveces ojos grises me escrutaban con atencion.

- asi es, señor...es cierto. Este es uno de los mejores pianos que hay...

Iba a hacer la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza pero el hombre se me adelanto.

-mi esposa... ella lo tocaba en las noches. luego de que muriera todo aquello se terminó.

Su voz se apagó y me senti un completo idiota por mi curiosidad.

-oh, lo lamento, no tenia idea...

El hombre sacudio una mano, quitandole importancia al asunto. Evidentemente era el duño del lugar. Podia notar que los camareros me observaban con cierto recelo.

- no, no esta bien. No te preocupes. - dijo, luego de aclararse la vaoz.- La verdad es que nunca he decidido realmente que hacer con el. No podria desprenderme, y aunque me gustaria volver a oirlo pero todavia no he encontrado a nadie a quien le interese tocarlo... los musicos de ahora aprecian otras cosas.

Asenti, sonriendo a mi pesar.

- es verdad, mi madre suele quejarse de lo mismo, hasta piensa que soy una especie de bicho extraño por mi pasion por el piano y las obras clasicas.

Habia hablado casi sin pensar, y por un momento me arrepenti de haberlo hecho. Pero sus palabras me recordaron exactamente a las protestas de Esme por lo que la gente llama musica ahora.

- oh, ¿asi que tocas clasicos...? -dijo, observandome nuevamente con aquella mirada apreciativa.-pense que eras solo otro de esos musicos callejeros que suelen pasar por aqui...

- bueno, no soy la gran cosa en realidad, pero si toco el piano desde nño. Solo que no puedo llevar uno comnigo todo el tiempo, asi que tuve que adaptarme a otros instrumentos. -dije, encogiendome de hombros, y tratando de minimizar el asunto.

- ¿y, tocas en algun lugar?  
- en realidad aun no, este es mi segundo dia en la ciudad... estaba buscando trabajo... solo que me detuve a almorzar, el aroma de su comida fue demasiado tentador.

El hombre sonrió y palmeo mi espalda. Luego clavo sus brillantes ojillos en mi y preguntó.

- ¿y que es lo que buscabas, muchacho?

Levante mis hombros.._. ¡tantas cosas! _pense un momento mientras contestaba.

- ummm bueno, por el momento solo un espacio donde tocar mi musica.-dije.

-bien, porque yo en este momento estoy necesitando de un muchacho que quiera hacer musica.

El hombre sonreia de nuevo, saco entonces una pequeña llave luego de un momento de escarbar dentro de su bolsillo, y se inclino para quitar el cerrojo que sellaba la funda del piano.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujo en mi rostro casi involuntariamente.

-¡Melisa! -llamo, sorprendiendome de repente por la potencia que adquiriera su voz.

Dos segundos despues, una de las mucamas aparecio por uno de los pasillos.

-llevate esta funda y limpiala.

-si señor.

El rostro de la muchacha tenia una enorme sonrisa de emocion y sus ojos brillantes se movian de mi rostro hasta el de aquel hombre sin poder dejar de sonreir.

-vamos niña, muevete que no tenemos todo el dia. -bramo el hombre, pero ahora su voz se me antojo mas paternal que amenzante.

-si señor.

La muchacha, tomando al funda en sus manos, se alejo de nosotros lo mas rapido que podia, aun sin perder aquella sonrisa en los labios.

Mis manos recorrieron la superficie desnuda del piano con admiracion. El color caoba lustroso de la tapa contrastaba con la palidez de mi piel. Con una mirada interrognate tomé el borde de la tapa de las teclas y el hombre asintio.

Luego de retirar la banda de terciopelo rojo que protegia las teclas, las recorri lentamente,casi con reverencia, comprobando tambien su afinacion.

Sonrei satisfecho: definiitivamente este era uno de los mejores pianos.

Retire el taburete redondo de caoba que estaba guardado debajo y me sente, cerrando los ojos y dejando que mis manos corrieran ahora libremente por el teclado buscando su propia musica. Tal como solia hacerlo cuando era niño en el piano de mi madre.

Estaba en la gloria. Las piezas fueron surgiendo una tras otra de mi cabeza y para cuando termine,  
una salva de aplausos me sorprendio despertandome de mi ensoñacion. Por un segundo habia logrado olvidar donde estaba.

-¡magnifico muchacho, magnifico!

El rostro emocionado el hombre no dejaba de sonreir y senti un calor en mis mejillas.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaria tocar para nosotros por las noches. es evidente que tienes mucho talento, asi que no me extrañaria que nos durases poco tiempo.

- por mi no hay problema, -dije alzando los hombros. -es lo que estoy buscando.. y si a usted le sirve...

- bien, no puedo pagarte la gran cosa muchchacho, pero te pagare como al mejor de mis meseros y las propinas son tuyas.

No tenia idea de cuanto era el salario de un mesero pero no me importaba, si todas las noches tocaria ese piano y me pagarian por hacerlo...

- Mi nombre es Aro volturi, muchacho.-bienvenido a _La bella italia._ -dijo el hombre, extendiendo su mano.  
- el mio es Edward Cullen, -dije estrechandosela.- y para mi es un placer.

- el almuerzo corre por la casa-hablo de nuevo. -y puedes elegir el postre que desees.

me sonroje. no pensaba tomar un postre, no traia dinero suficiente para ello.

-óh, no ,no, no se moleste.  
-es lo menos que te mereces despues del concierto que nos has dado ,hijo.

Aro Volturi chasqueo los dedos y la provocativa camarera que me habia atendido al llegar aparecio de nuevo.

-sirvele una porcion de nuestro mejor pastel al muchacho. -bramo.

La muchacha desaparecio tan rapido como llego, no sin antes hecharme una languida mirada y contonear de un modo algo exagerado sus caderas.

Me sente a la mesa nuevamente, esta vez junto al sr Volturi, y platicamos un largo rato mientras me devoraba una enorme porcion de un delicioso pastel de fresas.

Por primera vez en muchisimo tiempo me sentia feliz. Mi vida comenzaba a cambiar.

* * *

Nota, aqui el segundo capitulo y la presentacion de nuestro amado personaje.

Espero que les vaya gustando la historia. trataré de actualizar en estos dias.

gracias por leer!


	4. 4 Inspiración

Bella.

- ¡Bella Bella, tu libro sale mañana!

Salté de mi sillon del escritorio sobresaltada, y casi derramo el cafe sobre la computadora.

- ¡Ang! casi me matas del susto.-chille mirando con rabia a mi secretaria.

Ella hizo un puchero de disculpa, pero su radiante sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro y seguia alli, casi rebotando en el lugar, sin poder quedarse quieta.

Mi secretaria era algo efusiva a veces...

- Lo siento, lo siento... ¡es que esoty tan emocionada! -dijo acercandose a mi, rodeando el escritorio.

- bien, ¿y eso es todo? - inquiri, ignorando deliberadamente su rapto de felicidad.

-no, el sr Denali quiere verte ahora para darte unas recomendaciones.-respondio, con vos algo dudosa.

Su sonrisa dio paso a un gesto de contrariedad.

- mmm. bueno, ahora subo. -ahora Largo!-dije, señalandole la puerta y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

A lo que ella obedecio desapareciendo rápidamente por ella, no sin antes mirarme con gesto interrogante.

Angela Weber era una excelente muchacha, ademas de ser muy eficiente como mi secretaria y casi asistente personal. Estaba segura de que, con el tiempo, seriamos grandes amigas pero no podia permitirme aun tanta informalidad...

¡Todavia no cumplia mi primer semana de trabajo!

Cerre el archivo en el que estaba trabajando desde que llegue temprano en la mañana y, luego de alizar un poco las arrugas de mi ropa, me dirigi al ascensor hacia la oficina del director de la editorial, en el ultimo piso del edificio.

- ¡Isabella, adelante! ¡que bueno que llegas!- dij, afablemente Eleazar Denali, mi jefe y director de la editorial cuando, luego de golpear su puerta con los nudillos, me asome timidamente al interior de la amplia y luminosa oficina.

La pared del fondo solo eran cristales espejados que mostraban una impresionante vista del lado mas pintoresco de la ciudad.

Me quede de pie detras de uno de los mullidos y elegantes sillones que estaban frente escritorio, y comence a jugar nerviosamente con la tarjeta de identificacion de empleados que colgaba de un broche en la cintura de mi pantalon mientras veia a mi jefe tomar un folder transparente en el que se divisaba la portada de mi nuevo libro.

-veras, -dijo, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y señalando el folder con expresion triunfal.-las cosas se adelantaron mucho mas de lo que pensabamos con la edicion de tu libro y el lanzameinto ya esta listo. sera mañana en la tarde, tendras que estar en la sala de conferencias para presentar tu obra y...

No se en que momento me olvide de respirar, pero el golpe contra el suelo terminó de espabilarme. Eleazar Denali reia a boca suelta cuando volvi en mi y me encontre sentada en una de las comodas sillas de cuero.

-¡hay chiquilla, eres todo un caso! -dijo, meneando la cabeza cuando lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

- lo siento.. -musite, tratando de aliviar el escozor que sentia en mis mejillas, que seguramente habian descubierto ya un nuevo tono de morado.- ud me decia que a las 15 en la sala de conferencias...

-Exactamente Isabella, y sera todo un exito. De hecho ya lo es.

levante una ceja,no comprendiendo del todo su afirmacion y el sonrio.

-verás, me tome la libertad de distribuir algunas copias de prueba esta semana, y las criticas son tan alentadoras que, estamos seguros, arrasaras con las ventas.

- ¿ud lo crree?

Me mordi la lengua mentalmente apenas decirlo.

-Por su puesto Isabella, sabes que no es nuestra politica invertir en escritores sin talento...

Era cierto, me sonroje con sus palabras. eran una de las maximas al aceptar manuscritos, yo lo sabia porque era parte de mi trabajo _"detectar el talento"._ Pero yo no creia que lo mio fuera para tanto.

- por cierto, te mande llamar para comunicarte otra cosa, estos detalles de la presentacion bien podria habertelos dado mi secretaria, dijo ahora con cierto desden.

-si, eso verdad. ¿que necesita Sr Denali? - me apresuré a explicar.-si el manuscrito que estoy editando, estara listo en un par de horas.

- oh,no no es eso Isabella, es que, veras... con la espectativa de exito que hay sobre tu lanzamiento, con los editores en jefe pensamos que deberiamos ir trabajando en vista a una proxima publicacion. pronto.. ¿tienes algo nuevo?

_oh, wow, esto si que era rapido._..

- mmm, no. realmente no algo nuevo pero si tengo cosas escritas... muchisimas... pienso que podria armar algo y ...

-bien, bien, traeme algun manuscrito para el fin de semana, o para la proxima semana. Pero quiero ver algo nuevo Isabella. Sabes muy bien que editoriales prestigiosas como la nuestra no invierten en escritores de una sola tirada.

-Lo se, y encontrare tiempo para traer algo nuevo tambien. -dije, sin mucho convencimiento y esperando que captara lo dificil que es encontrar tiempo para escribir estando tapada de manuscritos ajenos para corregir.

-Muy bien Swan, eso espero. Nos vemos mañana, en la presentacion.

Asenti y tome el camino de resgreso. Mi viaje en el ascensor fue totalmente descendente, ya que mi animo llego a los suelos antes de que mi cuerpo llegara a piso donde estaba mi oficina.

_¿de donde sacaria algo yo nuevo con la horrible racha de melancolia que venia arrastrando desde semanas?_

No tenia un apice de inspiracion ultimamente, no habia nada que me movilizara lo suficiente como para que escribiera y ademas, el ritmo de trabajo me dejaba totalmente agotada y al volver a casa no hacia mas que ducharme, cenar y dormir.

Me debati internamente el resto de la tarde mientras terminaba el manuscrito pendiente, buscando alguna solucion en mi cabeza.

Esa tarde emprendi el camino a casa mas ceñuda que nunca. Luego de detenerme a contemplar el crepusculo como me era habitual, me deje arrastrar por el mar de gentesumergiendome en la boca del metro hasta llegar a mi anden. Una extraña sensacion de ansiedad me invadió cuando pase por la encrucijada de tuneles y el recuerdo de aquella voz aparecio en mi mente.

_¿estaria aqui otra vez?_

Mis ojos recorrieron ansiosamente el tunel. _no, nada. _

La gente seguia su camino habitual sin detenerse ,y el escalon saliente de la pared del tunel estaba vacio.

La opresion en mi pecho volvio, pero de un modo diferente, como un dolorcillo de fondo, y me sumergi en las profundidades de mi mente recordando los matices de aquella voz durante todo el camino a casa...

Las frases de aquella cancion, algo entrecortadas, se mezclaban con el recuerdo de su voz y viejas sensaciones mias que queria olvidar.  
Sin pensarlo, apenas llegue a casa, las palabras comenzaron a inundiar mi cabeza y corri por mi abandonada libreta de apuntes.

Unos minutos despues habia un poema frente a mis ojos.

Lo relei, ansiosa y conmovida, acomodando frases aqui y alla, como solia hacerlo siempre con mis borradores y no pude evitar sonreir entre las lágrimas.

Ya tenia algo nuevo.

y tambien, ya habia encontrado una especie de veta de inspiracion para escribir.

* * *

Nota:

se que tal vez los capitulos resulten algo cortos... pero no quiero mesclar los POV...

espero sus RRVV.

Lakentsb.


	5. 5 Desencuentros

Edward.

Desencuentro.

Regresaba a casa.

El metro atestado de personas con cara de estres se movia pesadamente de estacion en estacion, pero yo estaba feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Aro Volturi me habia dicho que no queria precipitarse y arreglaria el salon para la noche del dia siguiente, asi que me habia dado la _primer noche libre._

-disfrutala, porque tal vez no vuelvas a tener una en mucho tiempo, -me advirtio con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

Yo solo esperaba durar lo suficiente como para poder quejarme de ello, ademas de que queria agradar a las personas que oyeran mi musica. Mas bien, queria que mi musica les agradara a ellos sin importarles realmente quien era yo.

Me habia acomodado en uno de los rincones del vagon, y el cansino vaiven del tren ya estaba en cierto modo arrullandome cuando a mi mente volvio aquella nueva melodia otra vez, trayendome junto con ella el recuerdo de la gracil figura de aquella desconocida que habia visto en la vereda del edificio por la mañana.

No pude evitar preguntarme si viviria cerca de alli o si solo estaba de paso.

Camine las dos cuadras de la boca del metro hasta mi edificio con la vista fija en las baldosas y las manos hundidas en el fondo de los bolsillos de mi descolorido pantalon.

Aun habia bastante movimiento de gente llegando a sus casas cuando empuje la pesada puerta de entrada y aquel aroma me invadio otra vez.

Sobresaltado por la impresion, gire rapidamente buscando alrededor en el amplio recibidor del edificio la silueta de aquella muchacha pero, no vi nada parecido entre las personas que estaban alli.

Frustrado alcance a ver como la puerta de dos ascensores se cerraban a metros de mi y me dirigi hacia ellos sin poder disimular mi creciente enfado.

Habia demasiados departamentos en el edificio, a pesar de no ser tan grande como otros de la ciudad. Eran solo 30 pisos pero con 29 letras.

Bufe al comprobar que eran tres de los seis ascensores los que estaban subiendo en ese momento.

Oprimi el boton llamando al ascensor de mi piso con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

Me senti idiota, ni siquiera tenia la seguridad completa de que la dueñ de ese perfume fuera aquella muchacha qeu vi en la mañana. y mucho menos le encontraba logica a mi abrupto cambio de estado de animo.

Una vez en mi departamento, deje la chaqueta y la guitarra en el sillon y me fui a directo a la cocina en busca de algo para beber.

No tenia apetito aun, pero decidi que mas tarde probaria algo de la comida pre cocida que mi dulce hermanita habia dejando atiborrando el frezer.

Me sente en la barra de la cocina, y saque mi pequeña libreta de anotaciones del bolsillo del pecho de mi camisa, revisando las notas que habia garabateado en ella por mañana.

¡como deseaba tener un piano en la casa!

Sentia a aquella nueva melodia picandome en la punta de mis dedos...

Suspire con resignacion, tendria que aguantarme las ganas de probarla en un piano hasta mañana en la noche al menos...

Fui al salon en busca de mi fiel guitarra y le arranque unos rasgueos siguiendo los tonos que habia plasmado en el papel.

Aunque no era lo mismo, pude arreglar algunos acordes mas. Luego de trabajar un rato en ellos, y bastante satisfecho con el resultado, la guarde nuevamente en su funda y decidi que era buen momento para darme una ducha.

Tambien pense en llamar a mi madre, pero decidi que era mejor esperar a que hubiera pasado mi primer noche de trabajo, asi realmente tendria algo interesante que contarle.

Luego de ducharme y dar algunas vueltas ansioso como leon enjaulado por el departamento, me detuve unos instantes frente a mi notebook y la encendi. Llevaba varios dias sin hacerlo y me encontre con una cantidad mensajes de mi hermana preguntando si me habia gustado como dejo el departamento y si yo estaba bien.

Dudaba que por la diferencia de hroarios estuviera conectada, pero decidi entrar al msn y dejarle un mensaje en en respuesta, sabiendo cuanto se alegraria al encontrarlo.

Ella habia hecho demasiado por mi. Ademas, habia sido mi oreja todo este tiempo desde aquel dia...No iba a olvidar su gesto mientras estuviera vivo.

Solo esperaba que para ella no fuera tan duro como lo fue para mi estar al otro lado del oceano ahora, le habia ofrecido mi destartalado departamento en londres par vivir, pero ella argumento que no queria deprmirse nada mas llegar, y que se alojaria por un tiempo en uno de los dormitorios de la universidad donde haria su especializacion hasta que tuviera tiempo suficiente de ponerlo en condiciones.

Eso me preocupaba bastante conociendola, pero ella habia jurado que no pintaria nada de rosa y queria confiar en su palabra, aunque desde la notebook no podia ver sus manos, y no dudaba de la duente tuviera los dedos cruzados en la espalda cuando me lo prometio... Ella y el rosa eran inseparables, salvo su auto, que era extrañamente amarillo canario, y el pequeñ estudio que habia instalado en su departametneo, todo lo demas en su vida siempre era de un empalagoso color rosa.

Sonrei instintivamente y pense que bueno seria si ella mientras estaba en londres pudiera conocer a Rose, la hermana de quien fuera mi compañero de habitacion en los años en la universidad.

Ella si que le hacia completo honor a su nombre todo los dias de su vida, hasta su computadora era Rosa...

Un dejo de nostalgia me invadio al pensar en los Hale. Realmente no sabia nada de ellos desde hacia dos años... si. Exactamente desde aquel dia, que no queria recordar bajo ningun concepto, cuando sali de aquel lugar sin mirar atras, y dejando que todo lo que habia logrado en la vida se perdiera.

Pero no iba a detener mi mente en aquellos pensamientos ahora.

No ahora que mi vida por fin recuperaba algo de luz y un futuro mas claro se dibujaba en el horizonte para mi.

Casi sin quererlo, el recuerdo de la muchacha desconocida volvio a mi mente y cerré los ojos, dejandome atrapar unos instantes con el recuerdo de cada detalle hasta que me quedé dormido.

* * *

**Nuestro Edward tiene una historia triste...**

espero que les vaya gustando.

ya saben, click al botoncito verde!


	6. 6 exito

Bella.

Exito.

La presentacion del libro salio a pedir de boca.

"Por suerte" y a falta de Alice y su obsecion de jugar a Barbie Bella conmigo, Dios me habia regalado una secretaria. si, una secretaria que se encargó de poner en mis brazos una funda con un vestido y una bolsa con zapatos para que no me apareciera como una andrajosa en el dia mas importante de mi vida.

Ni siquiera pude replicarle. Pero, debo admitir que no pude evitar una gran sonrisa cuando entre al ascensor de mi edificio, ya lista para salir, y los espejos me devolvieron el reflejo de una radiante muchacha vestida de azul con los ojos brillantes y unos perfectos rizos castaños cayendo sobre los hombros.

Pase por el recibidor como una exhalacion, no estaba de humor ni tenia tiempo para soportar que el conjerje me cruzara y dejara caer su pesada chachara , con la habitual insistencia a prueba de rechazo de preguntar, _otra vez_, si esa noche o cuando iriamos a cenar.

Llegue a la editorial una hora antes de lo previsto y subi a mi oficina.

Hñabia un pequeño revuelo y bastantes cuchicheos en el piso, no todos los dias una editora nueva lanzaba su propio libro en ese lugar. Habia que ser realmente bueno para cualquiera de las dos cosas y yo tenia las dos y apenas estaba llegando.

Veinte minutos antes de la hora, mi exaltada secretaria revoloteaba a mi alrededor corrigiendo "detalles" en mi maquillaje y peinado.

- +ya estas perfecta! ahora vamos!

Subimos juntas en el ascensor hasta la sala habitual de presentaciones que tenia la editorial en uno de sus pisos.  
Era la primera vez que entraba alli y me detuve un momento en el recibidor: frente a la puerta de acceso que estaba flanqueada por varios posters y gigantografias con mi foto y la tapa del libro.

Una larga mesa mesa elegantemente acomodada en el fondo del salon tenia cientos de ejemplares ordenados.

Camine por un largo pasillo que nos condujo hacia la tarima central, donde ya se encontraba sentado detras de la enorme y lustrosa mesa de madera oscura el Sr Denaly y dos de los mas prestigiosos editores de la firma.

Al observarlos me senti completamente inhibiida y ajena al lugar, pero Angela me dio un ligero apreton en el brazo y enderezo los hombros instandome a imitarla.

Tomando una profunda respiracion, enderece los hombros y me acerque al extremo de la mesa donde se veia el cartel con mi nombre.  
-srta swan , bienvenida. -saludo mi jefe con una calida sonrisa, haciendo que los dos editores centraran su atencion en mi y el tipico rubor morado inundara mis mejillas.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente aun dispersa, que cuchicheaba y deambulaba sin terminar de acomodarse definitivamente en los modernos asientos de cuero color crema, que creaban un llamativo contraste con los colores oscuros de la alfombra, y los detalles de la decoracion que cubria el suntuoso salon.

Alguien carraspeo probando el sonido y algunos asistentes dejaron frente a cada uno de nosotros brillantes copas de cristal y una bandeja con una jarra de agua .

Luego de que el ambiente se silenciara, ya todos sentados, el sr Denaly tomo la palabra haciendo unos cuantos halagos sobre mi trabajo y las presentaciones correspondientes.

Luego de la lectura de algunos fragmentos selectos por artistas reconocidos de la ciudad, los participantes de la rueda de prensa hicieron su ronda habitual de preguntas y me explaye bastante, y mucho mas relajada, explicando detalles sobre las cosas que ellos habian leido.

Una salva de aplausos lleno el salon dando por terminada la presentacion, y uno de los asistentes me condujo a la mesa que estaba la fondo del salon donde tendria que firmar ejemplares para el publico presente.

Alli me encontre con que mis padres sí habian asistido al evento, a pesar de que Rene habia refunfuñado cuando la llame bastante tarde la noche anterior para avisarle que habian adelantado la fecha.

Ambos estaban muy emocionados y me lo dejaron saber. Sobre todo mi padre, que siempre era algo reservado en sus demostracioes, pero me estrecho en un gran abrazo diciendome lo orgulloso que estaba de mi.

Mis padres se quedaron acompañandome a la breve recepcion que hiciera la editorial luego las firmas, pero como tenian que regresar a sus labores se marcharon temprano a casa.

Apenas pude, luego de saludar al Sr Denali, me despedi de Angela y volvi a casa.

Era un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, y como iba cargada con una pila de ejemplares de regalo entre los brazos, pare un taxi en la vereda de la editorial y me acomode reclinandome en el asiento trasero todo el camino.

La ciudad se habia transformado con el otoño en apenas unos dias y yo estaba tratando de acaparar con mis ojos lo mas que pudiera de los innumerables colores con que el cielo se estaba tiñendo, bañando los edificios y preparandose para el atardecer.

La hora del crepusculo me sorprendio justo en la vereda de mi edificio y me quede alli, silenciosa, observando como la oscuridad se tragaba las ultimas luces para suspirar profundamente una vez mas y enfilar luego hacia la pesada puerta de cristal que separaba la bulliciosa ciudad de la calma de mi departamento.

Note que habia alguien más parado detras de mi cuando me di la vuelta. Un hombre estaba unos metros mas alla y tan quieto como yo pero con los ojos cerrados. Sin querer llamar su atencion ni interrumpir su momento, apresure mis pasos casi de puntillas y desapareci en la seguridad del edificio.

Me parecio ver que era un muchacho, las luces del recibidor solo emarcaban perfectamente una alta silueta masculina vestida de negro y con los ojos cerrados. no permitieron distinguir ningun detalle de su rostro.

Ya de nuevo en la paz de mi morada, y luego de haberme deshecho de los molestos tacones y del vestido, me puse a hojear uno de mis libros.

Recorri algunas lineas con mucha nostalgia y sin poder evitar que a mi mente vinieran los recuerdos de los sucesos que me inspiraron a escribirlas.

Me resultaba casi imposible entender como una persona que despertaba tantas cosas hermosas en mi, tambien fuera capas de hacer tanto daño.

Luego de una larga ducha, decidi que me prepararia un sabroso emparedado como cena y me sentaria en el sillon a oir un poco de musica para relajarme un poco.

Me estaba secando el cabello cuando escuche el timbre de mi celular.

- ¿Ang?  
- ¿que hace mi autora favorita?¡no me digas que estas preparandote para ir a dormir!  
- pues...  
-no, no, y no,

No pude evitar reirme de su fingido berrinche...  
-¿que sucede Ang?

-estamos con Ben aqui abajo de tu departamento. ¡Vinimos por ti para llevarte a cenar y festejar tu logro!  
- pero Ang, acabamos de festejar en la recepcion...-proteste.

- ya estamos aqui Bella, y solo iremos a cenar. vamos, ni siquiera tienes que ponerte ese vestido otra vez. solo algo decente!  
- esta bien, -bufe, resignada. -en 10 minutos estoy abajo.

_Maldita la hora en que le di alas a mi secretaria, recuerdalo para la proxma vez!_ -Me dije, mientras buscaba apresuradamente entre mis cosas un jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta.

Puse un poco de brillo a mis labios y luego de calzarme un par de botas de media caña de taco bajo, tome mi bolso haciendo juego y sali.

En el ascensor me di cuenta de que mis cabellos estaban bastante desordenados, mis rizos un poco salvajes para mi gusto, pero ya era tarde y tenia suerte de no ser una celebridad todavia asi que podia darme esos lujos.

Sacudi mi cabeza, riendo de mis ridiculos pensamientos y divise a angela y Ben, su novio, que aun no conocia en persona pero del que ya sabia mas cosas de las quisiera en los escasos 5 dias que ella llevaba siendo mi secretaria.

Me esperaban recostados en un wolswagen plateado aparcado frente al edificio.

Subimos rapidamente luego de saludarnos y partimos por nuestra cena.

-¿y bien? a donde iremos? -pregunte, luego de que Ben recorriera lentamente una de las calles de conocidos restaurantes solo para comprobar desde afuera lo llenos que estaban.

- No desesperes bElla, tendras tu noche, -bromeo Angela, notando mi impaciencia.  
-No es desespreacion, es hambre! -admiti, haciendo que estallaran en risas.

-bueno, si no hbiera sido todo tan apresurado podriamos haber hecho una buena reservacion -se diculpo Ben.

- no tenias por que hacerlo - replique, no me gustaba ser el centro de atencion.  
-en este de aqui no veo tanta gente y parece un buen lugar ¿que les parece? -pregunto Ben, señalando un pequeño restaruante italiano, con puertas de madera y manteles a cuadros que estaba casi al final de la cuadra.

Se veia confortable y familiar.

- a mi me parece bien, si a ti te gusta. -contesto Angela melosamente y no pude evitar exclamar un ¡puaj!

Ellos rieron y se volvieron para saber mi respuesta.

- por mi esta bien, tengo hambre y me gusta la comida italiana.

Dejamos el auto aparcado y enfilamos los tres hacia la puerta del pequeño restaurente cuyo rustico cartel anunciaba:

_La bella italia._


	7. 7 La Bella Italia

Ellos.

Edward.

_"Mi prmer noche de trabajo en america."_

suspire.

_-podrias escribir un libro con esos titulos,_ -se burlo la vocecita de mi cabeza con la que solia conversar despues de tantos años de vivir solo.

_-tal vez, _-me respondi. _-aunque preferiria escribir musica._

Revolvi entre mis ropas en busca de algo decente que ponerme pero no encontre nada mas que sudaderas enormes, camisas a cuadros y camisetas con el cuello estirado.

Nada apropiado para un pianista en su primer noche, tocando un piano de lujo en un pequeño y familiar restaurante italiano. Mucho menos adecuado para la primera presentacion.

Entonces recorde que mi previsora, _¿o deberia decir visionaria?_ hermanita me habia dejado algunos conjuntos nuevos colgados en el placard.

Hice una rapida inspeccion y decidi que lo mejor era vestirme con un pantalon negro y una camisa negra.

_El negro siempre es elegante y le va bien a los musicos. -_me dije, mientras trataba inutilmente de poner un poco de orden en mi cabello.

Frustrado por el inutil esfuerzo, tome mi gastada chaqueta de cuero negro del sillon y las llaves y sali.  
Corri por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, no queria llegar tarde en mi primer dia y por la hora que era, iria en contramano de todo el mundo.

Al llegar a la pesada puerta de cristal del edificio, me di cuenta de que era la hora del crepusculo. Avance unos pasos hacia el borde de la vereda, observando los hermosos tonos de naranja y rosa del atardecer que aun se reflejaban en los espejados edifcios frente a mi y aspire profundamente.

Fue entonces que me llego aquel perfume que ya añoraba y me torturaba desde la mañana anterior. Y cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando al bajar la vista mis ojos se encontraron con aquella vision.

_porque no podia ser otra cosa que una vision._

No podia ser mas que algo imaginado por mi estupida mente, no habia manera de que aquella perfecta silueta enfundada en un vestido azul,con el cabello castaño ondeando en su espalda en oredenados rizos contrastando con la piel mas blanca y delicada que habia visto en mi vida fuera otra cosa que el producto de la imaginacion.

Y aquella perfecta alucinacion olia a fresas y flores silvestres.

y estaba totalmente inmovil, con el rostro alzado hacia las luces del atardecer.

No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos mientras aspiraba profundamente aquel delicado aroma otra vez. Pero al abrirlos ella ya habia desaparecido.

_Es solo tu imaginacion _-me dije. _-no es real._

Y retome mi camino hacia la boca del metro, sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza para espantar la incomoda sensacion que me habia invadido al contemplarla.

* * *

Bella.

El pequeño restaurante era realmente acogedor ,y no estaba abarrotado como los otros lugares que habiamos visto.  
Ben consiguio una mesa en uno de lo extremos del salon, cuyas ventanas daban a un discreto y hermoso jardincito que desde la calle no se veia.

Mis ojos se perdieron en los preciosos detalles de aquel rincón oculto, aunque no pude evitar notar por algunos detalles que estaba algo descuidado. Aun asi, era perfecto.

Una alegre melodia repicaba en el ambiente intercalandose entre el murmullo de los comenzales, y no fue hasta despues de unos minutos de juguetear con mis dedos siguiendo el ritmo sobre la mesa, que me di cuenta que se trataba de un piano _de verdad._

Me sorprendio, no era nada habitual en estos tiempos tan posmodernos y de sonido ambiental digital y envolvente, encontrarse con un lugar que tuviera un piano de verdad. Mucho menos un lugar de comidas, y mucho menos que alguien le pagara a alguien por tocar.

Mientras esperabamos el pedido, que muy amablemente nos tomara una camarera pelirroja y algo exhuberante, mis ojos recorrieron la sala en busca del instrumento.

Estaba casi al fondo,cerca de la pared: un hermoso piano de cola color caoba brillante y semi oculto detras de unas hermosas plantas naturales.

Pero desde la mesa donde estabamos sentados era imposible distinguir nada del pianista.

Era un _el,_ lo supe porque un par de elegantes zapatos negros de hombre se alcanzaba a ver por debajo, deslizandose agilmente por los brillantes pedales.

Sonrei. Aquella era una melodia alegre y pegadiza.

-¿de que te ries, Bella?

La voz de Angela me trajo de vuelta al lugar.

- el piano.. es una melodia pegadiza.  
-canziones de la bella italia , -bromeo Ben haciendo que ambas rieramos.

- y se ve que es un buen interprete el que esta tocando, -comento Ang, con cara de entendida.

-Tambien yo lo creo, aunque es algo inusual ¿no te parece..?. -comento Ben.  
-si, pero me encanta. -musite.

La melodia habia cambiado ahora por una un poco mas lenta, provocando que tomara una profunda bocanada de aire y Ben se riera descaradamente de mi.

- ¿que?  
- Angela tiene razon, eres toda una sentimental.

- Es una hermosa meloida, -me queje. -¿y no se suponia que esta era mi noche? ¿porque no me dejan disfrutarla tranquila? -proteste con fingida indignacion.

- Bella Bella, no te piques. es broma.- retrucó Ben apretando mi mano.

Nuestra comida llego en ese momento, obligandonos a quedar un rato en silencio, permitiendo que mi mente se perdiera en las armonias de aquella intensa cancion.

Porque era eso, _intensa._ Ni alegre ni triste.

Cerre los ojos un momento, maldiciendo. Tenia ganas de escribir y no habia traido mi libreta conmigo.

-¿que sucede Bella, estas bien?

Abri los ojos, encontrandome con una mirada preocupada de Angela y curiosa de Ben.  
-si, no es nada.

Sus ojos interrogantes alzaron las cejas mostrando que no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta.

-nada, -insisti.-es... la musica. no se, ... me conmueve.-admití.

-mmmm... tal vez tendriamos que pedirle al dueño del lugar que te presente al pianista. ¿que opinas Ben? Por lo que se ve desde aqui, esas piernas se ven interesantes -bromeo Angela alzando las cejas en un gesto sugerente y ligandose un zape de mi parte.

La camarera volvio para ofrecernos el postre. Por uninimidad pedimos el mejor pastel de la casa y Ben una botella de champagne pra celebrar.

Al final nos quedamos un buen rato alli, bromeando y disfrutando de la calidez del lugar. Pero a pesar de que estaba con ellos, una parte de mi seguia ligada al sonido del piano, y no dejaba de sentir cómo cada una de las teclas parecia tirar de algun hilo invisible de mi interior, provocandome una profunda sensacion en el pecho y muchisimaas ganas de escribir.

Cuando la camarera trajo la cuetna no me contuve de preguntarle si tenian musica en vivo todos los dias.

- si señorita. el sr Vultuiri por fin encontro lo que buscaba y tendremos musica en vivo cada noche a partir de las 7.

- ¿ acaso piensas volver Bella? pregunto Ang alzando las cejas sugestivamente, mientras nos calzabamos nuestras chaquetas para salir de alli.

- no, era solo simple curiosidad...-menti. Pero sabia que sí, iba a volver.

Yo que necesitaba volver. Necesitaba esa inspiracion.

Estaba atravesando la peor epoca de sequia creativa de mi vida y necesitaba que presentar algo nuevo para mi proxima publicacion...

Despues de todo, aquel restaruante solo estaba a pocas cuadras de mi trabajo.


End file.
